Wolf's Rain III The Hunt Is Completed
by astralGenious
Summary: For the Third time the gang has failed to get to Paradise, only Blue, Naomi, and Kawai, are in the Wolf haven. Kori is the creator of Paradise and is on a quest to gather all the wolves who still believe in Paradise to Paradise. SHe got Blue Naomi and Kawai, and Now she needs Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe, to finally go home. KibaxKori?
1. Tensy, Tiny Teaser

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters… except Kori!**

**Kori means Ice in Japanese**

**Visit ticklishpaw's profile because she is the one who introduced me to Wolf's Rain and she draws amazing wolves! And writes awesome stories! She's my wolf bestie!**

**If you haven't seen Wolf's Rain I suggest you open another browser, go to youtube, enter Wolf's Rain episode 1 part 1 and begin to watch.**

**I managed to watch all 30 episodes in 3 days, get some tissues.**

They say there's no such place, as Paradise.

Even if you searched to the ends of the earth,

There's nothing there.

No matter how far you walk,

It's always the same road

It just goes on, and on.

But in spite,

Why am I so driven to find it?

A voice calls to me

And says,

Search…

For Paradise.

~o0o~

I was getting impatient; the last 4 wolves that believed in paradise were supposed to be here any minute, and I hated waiting. I dipped my bare feet into the cool depths of water. I sat next to Cheza, who had her feet in cold water too, she was deep in thought, her head up to the sunlight, basking, I felt too on edge to bask like Cheza, especially now, I had just found her, again after she sensed me and jumped from Lord Darcia's airship, I scooted a little closer to her next to the rock that sat in the lake

"This One is safe now," her high voice said and I relaxed immediately but I was still restless. We were in the place Cheza was born, so I had a right to be anxious, this was Lord Darcia the First's Keep where Cheza was created.

"Is Kori not hungry?" she asked again

"A little, but there is a full moon in a few nights, I shall get my fill and we'll continue straight for Paradise, with the others,"

I heard the sound of twigs snapping and an approaching scent. I jumped from my place from the rock eagerly and shifted to my wolf form, a white wolf with amber eyes, a mark of The Flower and Moon and black ear tufts.

The people that came from the woods were wolves, 4 of them, their eyes all for Cheza; I had stuck down many wolves at one time that wanted Cheza for themselves and who didn't think of others. Cheza sent me a message to the mind

_They are the 4_

I still growled despite her words, I needed to see if they would survive. The wolves turned their attention to me their leader, a teenager with messy black hair, and ice eyes turned to me, and a look of recognition came over him, I too recognized him and he did not want that, he started stepping towards me, and I growled even louder, so loud that the whole clearing echoed my growl. The noise faltered the wolf for a moment but he kept walking towards me.

I remembered him, he was part of my pack, he was part of the Northern Tribe the pack I was born in, the tribe that had been destroyed by Jaguara's troops. He was the biggest cub, and the strongest, the female cubs had always wanted him to play with them, making sure that there was a great chance that he might take them for his mate.

Except for me.

I had despised him, just because he had always teased and bullied me, saying I was the runt, whereas I was bigger than him now, at least in wolf form, I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten my name. But the look of recognition was unmistakable in his eyes.

"_Get away from Cheza or you risk losing your life!" _I told him in between growls, at that moment the other 3 wolves came out of the forest, I heard a whistle of appreciation, taking my eyes off of Kiba, I glanced at the one who whistled, obviously a ladies man,

"_Watch your head, or it might disappear one day!" _ I snapped. He stepped back in shock his hands raised to protect himself; I looked at Kiba again, the name popping into my head once again. I growled a third time, in warning that I would not hold back, he still didn't move

"Kiba, Get away from her!" another wolf yelled he looked like a man dressed in ripped leather, Kiba stepped away a few paces but didn't break his gaze, I didn't either, Everyone waited on what would happen. Despite the grey wolf's warning Kiba walked a quickly up to me, I wasn't expecting it so I let my instincts, and anger at that wolf rule my head, I quickly swiped his nose with my paw and summersaulted over him and landed on his back, forcing him down, I then scratched his leg and sides, somehow he managed to scratch me, though it was little, the blood still flowed, a small drop dripped into the water and screamed, her high pitched wail, that sent my head pounding with unmanageable pain. I felt my mark on my head light up and it felt like I was being branded, I screamed, a high-pitched shriek very similar like Cheza's, my grip on him faltered, and slackened and I fell into the water, with a big splash

"Stop It!" Cheza screamed, Kiba immediately backed up and so did the other wolves, Cheza splashed over to me and knelt down

"This One didn't mean to scream, Kori! This One is sorry for the pain This One inflicted on you, This One hasn't smelled Wolf Blood so long, especially yours This One is so sorry!" she started to stroke my fur, and I immediately started to feel better, I was soon well enough to change into my human form.

I had pale alabaster skin, White hair and natural black tips, red lips and Ice Blue eyes; I was wearing a purple trench coat, and a black miniskirt, topped off with tall high-heeled boots.

I stood up from the water and looked at Kiba

"Well you can certainly fight, It'll come in handy when your with me," I asked with a growl, Kiba suffered a lot worse than I had, he had multiple scratches on his sides and a scratch on his cheek. He was already in his human form; he was tall, taller than I remembered him

"Who are you?" asked the one in the ripped leather, I looked into his moods and his regrets

"Me!? I am the Devil and Angel wrapped in one!" I said laughing

"Not likely!" he scoffed so quiet that probably the other wolves hearing couldn't pick it up

"Oh don't you say that you have a lot to learn about me! Now come on! We need to get going! In a few nights we'll be setting off!" I said, took Cheza's hand and started walking toward the forest

"Where?" One of the wolves asked, the smallest,

"To Paradise, where else?"

~oOo~

We sat in a clearing not far from the lake, sunlight steaming from the clouds

"Who are you?" asked Kiba, with general curiosity, I shook my head in amusement. How could he still not remember?

"I'm surprised you don't know, or remember me, you should if your mother taught you right and about Paradise and its gods," the small wolf, started to recite

"Well, there is Mizu, the Goddess of Water, and Chikyu, the God of Earth, Kasai, the God of Fire, and Kuki, the Goddess of Air… Right?" he asked

"Right now what is the creator of Paradise's name?" I asked

"Kori, right?" asked the guy in the yellow sweatshirt.

"Correct, now, a few more things how are these gods and goddesses supposed to look like?"

"Well… All the gods and goddesses wolves, Kori is a white wolf with black ear tips and amber eyes, and in human appearance she has short spiky white hair, with black tips, ruby red lips, ice blue eyes, and very beautiful."—I was a bit shocked, I hadn't thought they would describe me like that!—"… and Kasai, is a black wolf, with red eyes, and in human form, he has black hair, and red eyes, Mizu is a gray wolf, that almost looks blue, and blue eyes, and in human form, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, and Chikyu is brown all over, with brown eyes, as a human, brown hair brown eyes, and lastly, Kuki, who is silvery gray with light gray eyes, and as a human, silvery blond hair, and gray eyes." Said the smallest wolf again

"Good, you learned now one last thing… Who am I? And when you figure it out, PLEASE don't bow!" I said a smirk pronounced on my face. There was a silence as everyone tried to figure out, I heard Cheza laugh next to me. Suddenly the light brown wolf's eyes widened

"When you figure it out, keep silent." I said, said before he could blurt out, he kept on starting, and soon the other two wolves were staring; only Kiba couldn't figure it out.

"Kiba, I'm actually pretty sure you were supposed to know me, maybe this will help," I said gravely, I wasn't too keen on seeing him again. I pulled back a bit of my coat to reveal a crescent shaped, next to collar bone, when he saw it, he gasped and looked at me with full recognition. To make sure nothing happened, Cheza and I started to sing the Song of Sleep. The moon had already come out and had full power. To my surprise the wolves fell asleep without any comment, and I was free to bask.


	2. AN SORRY!

**A/N Note Sorry!**

**I was soo stupid! So Sorry, so you guys know the first and original Wolf's Rain right?! and this one is number III me and ticklishpaws , my wolf bestie, also known as Naomi in the Wolf World, yeah, she has a story called Wolf's Rain II, so I suggest you read that one first! I'll clear up alot of confusion, coming in my later chapters that I'm not going to Post until she finishes first! so Sorry!**

**Think of the first chapter as a bit of a tease, I haven't seen the Wolf's Rain in a while, and that was supposed to be Episode 7 part 2 and when I rewatched it, It turned out that there was ALOT different!**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

** Follow ticklishpaws! and read it too! lot's of character info is gonna be posted! **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**With lot's of love!**

**~Twiles**


	3. Chapter 1 (Finally!)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters… except Kori!**

**Kori means Ice in Japanese**

**Visit ticklishpaw's profile because she is the one who introduced me to Wolf's Rain and she draws amazing wolves! And writes awesome stories! She's my wolf bestie!**

**If you haven't seen Wolf's Rain I suggest you open another browser, go to youtube, enter Wolf's Rain episode 1 part 1 and begin to watch.**

**I managed to watch all 30 episodes in 3 days, get some tissues!**

**Ok! The sister story is by ticklishpaws and my character only comes in by the end, so you really don't need to read her's first, as long as she finishes her then I'll be fine!**

~o0o~

I eagerly walked into the building, nodding hello at the sleepy security guards who lined the perimeter with their dogs who growled at me when I passed. The dogs were, unlike their owners, wide awake and alert, pointing their noses towards the city, where a faint trail of wolf was beginning to reveal. I was glad that they had enough sense to growl at me, it was sad at how easily they could miss someone they thought was extinct for two centuries.

I swiped my ID and started through the doors into the Science Building. I walked through the winding maze like, metal halls, scrunching my nose at the acrid smell, though I had been living most of my life in cities where Cheza, The Flower Maiden, was moved, I still wasn't used to the bitter smells of a metal city. Every now and then I would go outside of the walls, and wander onto a train to a small forest where I was free to run around and bask, that usually got my spirits up, around the full moon, I would travel and return a week later, making up some excuse why I was away.

Following the sweet smell of Lunar Flowers I reached Cheza's designated lab, right on time as usual, I looked around searching for Cher, the main scientist who was studying Cheza, she was usually packing her things by the time I got there to switch shifts with her. I finally spotted her, leaning over a table with a stack of papers as her pillow and a pen in her hand. I sighed, she got so tired, I let her sleep and walked over to Cheza, as much as I hated it, she was suspended in a huge glass orb, full of sparkling green water which was enhanced to give her the nutrients of sunlight along with moonlight. I reached my handout and placed my fingertips to the cool, thick glass, her eye's immediately opened though not fully, she was still in deep slumber, and was only aware that a wolf was near her, I looked her over looking for any slight changes that might of happened over the 24 hours I had left, but she was still the same, no changes what so ever.

She still wore the pinkish white suit with golden hem that cleaned up the diamond shaped holes on her belly, shoulders and elbows. Still the same pale skin that was slightly pinks, the short cropped pink hair and the same, sightless red eyes that followed me whenever I was in the lab. I looked at Cher slumped on the desk and the clock which showed that she should have been home an hour ago.

"Cher?" I asked gently casting my gaze at the blond female drooping over her work,

"Huh!" she said jumping out of her chair, with drowsy alertness, I chuckled at her crazy disheveled appearance

"The tests have finished, and you're asleep on your feet Cher. Maybe it's time to go home?" I asked the taller female,

"No, I need to wait until 9 to go home, I don't want to be fired," she said shaking her head

"My shift started an hour ago, the test and your shift have been done while you've been snoozing," I said with a laugh "you've overslept, go home Cher, I can finish up, and if Hubb stops by I'll lead him astray like I usually do," I said again,

"What time is it?" she asked

"It is ten o' seven," I said not bothering to look at the clock

"Is it that time already?!" Cher gasped "I need to get home! Will you able to close down for the night Kori?" Cher asked busily packing her things

"Of course, It's not like a noble is going to steal Cheza tonight!" I joked and she glared at me,

"Kori…" she said warningly

"Joking! Go home, your dead on your feet!" I said while she was trying to stifle a yawn

"I don't know how you do this!" she said stretching "I mean, you're here all night!"

"Oh it's nothing, go home sleep, Cheza and I will be here in the morning!"

"Well, Okay, Se tomorrow Kori!" she said and walked out the door, I watched her go and heard her footsteps on the metal before the disappeared completely. I turned back to Cheza

"Cheza," I sighed. Her eyes opened a bit more. She was more aware and she started to struggle, I instantly regretted it, "Shh, I'm here, no need, you are safe," she quieted down and closed her eyes. I looked at her beautiful, elfin face that hinted much kindness.

All was well until I heard a sharp, high pitched noise of a noble airship,

"Ah, Cheza,"

**Well the official chapter 1! Next chapter we meet the gang! I recommend reading ticklishpaws 's story!**

**~Twiles**


End file.
